Conventionally, use may be made of an iron for putting creases in cloth or making folds along seam allowances of fabrics sewn together. Ironing, however, may not be done quickly, due to a certain amount of time taken in waiting for the iron to become sufficiently hot. Also, when fabric is thick, the ironing may leave an unwanted trace in the fabric, for example, along the edge of a folded seam allowance due to a rather large pressing surface of the iron. Further or in the first place, ironing cannot be performed for materials with poor heat resistance such as vinyl.